


Day 13: Drowning

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Ficlet, Gen, I live for messy college student peter parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, am i Projecting? maybe so., amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: “Pete, how long has it been since you’ve left this dorm? Other than for class, I mean.”Peter looked at his notes, then at the empty chip bags on his desk, trying to think for longer than it should’ve taken before he gave up. “Depends. What day is it?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Kudos: 69





	Day 13: Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Peter woke up to someone knocking at his door. He groaned, face pressed into his calc three notes, nearly falling asleep again before the knock sounded again, even more insistently.   
Peter blinked, his brain clearing a little as he lifted his head off of his desk. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, his notes strewn all over his desk and floor. He scrubbed blearily at his eyes, turning to get the door when the handle turned from the other side, swinging open.   
“Jesus, kid, you look like crap.”  
Peter blinked, his mind slowly putting together that Tony Stark had just walked into Peter’s dorm room, and- _hey, wasn’t that door locked?_   
“Did you just break into my dorm?”  
Mr. Stark shrugged. “You weren’t answering your calls, kid, I got worried.”   
Peter glanced at his phone, lying forgotten on his bed. “Sorry, Mr. Stark, I just got really busy. Drowning in work, which, actually, I have to do right now, so-“  
Tony didn’t respond to that, nudging an empty ramen noodle cup out of his path as he stepped further into the room. Peter glanced at all the trash he’d forgotten about on the floor and winced.   
“Pete, how long has it been since you’ve left this dorm? Other than for class, I mean.”  
Peter looked at his notes, then at the empty chip bags on his desk, trying to think for longer than it should’ve taken before he gave up. “Depends. What day is it?”  
Mr. Stark pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the end of Peter’s bed.   
“I’m just-“  
“Busy, kid, I know. Just, when’s the last time you slept? And I mean really slept, not just passed out not in your bed.”  
Peter shrugged, looking pointedly down at his desk.   
Tony nodded. “Alright then, Pete, let’s go.”  
“What?” Peter swung around in his chair to look at Mr. Stark, who was grabbing Peter’s favorite hoodie from where it hung on the bedpost.   
“What? We’re going to go get you some real, non-ramen food, and then you’re going to go get some real sleep in your bed at the compound.”  
“But my professors-“  
Mr. Stark waved his hand, cutting Peter off. “Will understand if Tony Stark emails them about needing his intern for a couple of days. Now, do you need to grab anything from here or do you have everything at the compound?”   
Peter shrugged but grabbed the teddy bear from the top of his bed anyway. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony smiled, ruffling Peter’s hair “Of course, Pete. And it’s Wednesday, kid.”


End file.
